


Just Take A Breath

by Hailze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Link talks, M/M, Murder, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, University, Violence, happy ending with a question mark, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailze/pseuds/Hailze
Summary: Link is attending University! While there he catches the eye of Mipha the Zora princess. She makes it her mission to make him hers. Little does she know that her brother will do anything in his power to try and keep the two apart. Love is a strange and powerful thing that will make these two do things they never imagined they'd do. Who will Link end up with?





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day he had waited for his whole life, ever since childhood Link was preparing himself to go to Hyrule University to study to become a knight. His dream had always been to be appointed to the royal family of Hyrule. By attending this college, it puts him just a bit closer to his dream. Link had earned his attendance to this highly esteemed school by earning an athletic scholarship. Link was and still remains the number one weapon dueler at Kokiri High, his old high school. Being a Hylian did give him an advantage over the Kokiri who remained the size of children even into their teen years.

At last Link was walking through the campus he had dreamed of. Head down looking intently at his sheikah slate, he walked through the grounds following the map glowing on his device. He was searching for the dorm he would call his home for the next 2 years. Link was transferring into the college as a Junior. He was very bright and had skipped grades, although he kept to himself about still being 17 years old. His birthday wasn’t too far away that he would soon be legal and no longer be considered a child. Link admitted that he was fearful to be so young in his class, being 17 among his 21-year-old classmates made him begin to think of the disaster that will become of his social life. . . he won’t have one. 

Link shook his head from his distracted thoughts and came to a halt. While zoned out Link discovered he unwarily made it to his dorm. He stood before the door, the grip on his sheikah slate tightened as his nerves took over. What if my roommate made it here before I did? He thought as he reached to open the door. I’ve always lived alone, what if they don’t like me? Palms sweaty, Link discovered that his hand was twisting the knob. He slowly made his way into the room, looking around to reveal that one side of the room had already been made into someone’s living area. His roommate had made it here before him. He scanned his roommate’s belongings. Large rocks and jewels cluttered the desk on the roommate’s side of the room, a large iron hammer leaning against the bed, a bomb flower on the nightstand. If Link wasn’t mistaken he would say his roommate was a Goron.  
Link began to settle into his side of the room. From what Link could eyeball about the standard room was that each side of the room came with a bed, a night stand, a desk, and a dresser. Simple. Link began pulling his belongings out of his pockets and pouch, he only brought with him what he could carry on his back. He didn’t see what the point of suit cases were. The sheikah slate was placed on the nightstand on his side of the room and he packed all his clothes in the dresser. After getting settled he took a seat on the bed, the school had already provided him with sheets and some blankets, the same color as the royal family, blue. 

“Rodger That!” a deep hardy voice boomed from outside of the room. All attention was directed to the door which slammed open seconds later. A massive Goron entered the room back turned as he waves at whom ever he was just talking to. The door shuts and the Goron turns around, eyes directed at Link. “A Hylian?” the Goron says again walking over to his bed and laying down. The Goron rolls onto his side to look at Link again. “You’re quite the little guy aren’t you.” He says scanning Links body.

“I- Uh..” Link tries to fester up some words to say anything in responsive but is cut off.

“The Names Daruk!” The Goran booms loudly with a smile on his face. “Glad to meet you little guy!” 

“nice to- uh.. nice to m-meet.. you—” Link stutters out, why is he so goddamn nervous!?

“Don’t be intimidated. I know what you must be thinking. Why is Daruk so amazing? How did he get so muscular and big? Well let me tell ya. I’m the Champ that’s why. I’d be happy to show you a thing or two that I know about being so strong!” He laughed loudly. “Wait a sec’! I didn’t get your name little guy. Go on, tell me.” He gestures over at Link.  
“My name is Link.” He says quickly, trying not to stutter his speech. 

“Ah, The Mighty Link!” Daruk sits himself up. “How about you and I go get a drink and truly acquaint ourselves. After all we are roommates for who knows how long.” As he stands up he gestures Link to get up as well. Hastily Link is up and walking behind Daruk. The whole time quietly cursing to himself that he is too young to drink. 

 

 

“So, tell me Little guy. What brings you to Hyrule University?” Daruk asks as he takes a swig of his 5th beer. 

“I want to become a knight.” Link said while spinning the ice cubes around in his water glass with his straw.

“A Knight! How cool! I’m just here studying jewels trying to learn a thing or two for my family’s business back home.” Daruk responded calmly. 

“Jewels?” Daruk adjusted his seat and began to gesture with his big hands.

“My family runs the mines over in the Eldin region. They wanted me to come study jewels, so we could start selling our product. Ya’know geology and that sort of thing.” Daruk finished off his beer and crushes the can with his thumb and forefinger. “enough about me though. Say why don’t we- “Daruk’s attention slowly leaves Link as his eyes follow something behind Link’s head. This brings Link to turn around to see what caught his eye. 

Walking through the bar was a red female Zora. His eyes followed her as she made her way through out the room as if she owned it. She was a truly captivating creature. As the Zora disappeared from sight Link turned back to see Daruk’s face completely red. Daruk was caught in a trance, it was clear he had an infatuation for this girl. Link lifted his arm up to Daruk’s face and snap his fingers repeatedly. This broke Daruk from his awkward trance. 

“You fancy her?” Link broke the silence between them. 

“That there was Mipha, Princess of the Zora’s. She’s so out of my league.” Daruk’s shade of red began to fade out. “I’ve loved her ever since freshman year. Two years I’ve been chasing her, and she barely knows I exist.”

“Well this is your year Daruk.” Link smiled and put his hand on his roommate’s shoulder. 

“You bet it is! I’m taking Oceanography just because I know she’s taking it too!” He smiled and clenched his fists. “I’m also in her brother’s dueling class so maybe he can help convince her to give me a chance.” 

“Brother? You know her brother?” 

Daruk laughed loudly again catching the attention of people around them. “Listen I know you’re new here but not knowing the Royal Zora family. . . you must have been living under a rock. Princess Mipha and Prince Sidon. What you’re going to tell me next that you don’t know who Princess Zelda is!” Laughing louder than before. 

Link shrunk in his seat. He had been raised in a village isolated from the rest of the world. He didn’t know who anyone was. Daruk could visibly see how uncomfortable Link because at the mention of the names and quieted himself. 

“listen little man, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to make fun of ya. Just. . . I’ve never met someone not around here. I’ll introduce you to everyone. Get you acquainted with who you need to know. Now c’mon let’s get out of here, my buzz is fading anyway.” 

And with that said the two boys went back to their dorm room. The conversation continued as they grew accustomed to each other, telling each other childhood stories and what they wanted to do in life. Link went to bed no longer nervous, but excited for what the next day would bring.

 

 

Link was now sitting in his first class, cooking & Potions. The class had started about 10 minutes ago and Link had snagged a seat up front, closet to the pot in the front of the class. Back in Kokiri village, Link lived on his own and had to prepare his own meals daily. He confidently thought he would get an A in this class and a bonus is that he could learn some new recipes. 

“Now tell me class, when cooked what are the properties of a Hearty Truffle?” The teacher, Purah asked the class. Links hand shot up to answer the question, but the abnormally young professor picked someone behind him to answer. Link shifted in his seat to see a girl with big, fiery red hair, tan skin, and piercing eyes putting her hand down as she began to speak.

“If you cook the Hearty Truffle alone you will get extra life out of it.” She said in a stern, proud voice. 

“Yes! Yes! Great perfect answer Urbosa!” Purah cheered, jumping up and down as she clapped for the correct answer. 

“personally, I prefer Hearty Durian. It has the same qualities as the Truffle.” Urbosa spoke up again.

“I bet you would! They are more durable to be able to last the extreme heat of the desert.” 

Purah then changed the topic and started teaching about where different foods grew. It didn’t take long for Link to go off thinking about different things. Everything being taught the first day Link had already taught himself. He had read ahead in the book. But cooking wasn’t what he was thinking about. It was Urbosa. The night prior Daruk had given him the run down of names he should know at the University, one of those was Urbosa. Apparently, she is the strongest warrior of all the Gerudo. Having the ability to harness lightning with the snap of her fingers. What is she doing in a puny cooking and potions class? Better question, why is she bothering in going to school? 

“Link is it?” Link had snapped out of his thoughts to see Urbosa herself towering over Link. Of course, he was sitting but even if he stood up she had a few feet on him. He looked around and saw the classroom was empty. Where did everyone go? 

“Uh.. Yeah that’s me. You’re Urbosa correct?” Link stood up from his desk to discover the height difference was greater than he had expected.  
“The one and only,” She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. “Haven’t seen you around freshman or sophomore year. You’re a transfer?”  
“I’m sorry, where did everyone go?” Link changed the subject, not wanting someone to pry his age out so early on. 

“Professor Purah wanted to go play hopscotch outside. She ended class early to attend to those matters.” Urbosa chuckled softly. “This is very common for her to get side tracked and cancel class half way through. Last year she gave everyone an A on the midterm, so she could go have a tea party instead of teach class.”  
“good to know.” Link chuckled at the teacher’s immaturity. 

“Any way, I’m the student body president and with that job I have been appointed to show you around school. So I was wondering if you were up to going to lunch with me and some friends of mine. Then after I could give you the tour.” She lifted her eyebrow waiting for a response.

“Sure. I. . . uh don’t have any rupees though. I usually make my own food.” 

“It’s on the house.”

Urbosa began to walk to the door and held it open. She nodded her head to indicate Link to go through the door. Quickly after they were walking down the main halls of the building. Small talk between the two kept the journey from being awkward and silent. Link was grateful that in just one day he had already made a potential friend. Something he was nervous of not having any. He had found out that Urbosa was Royalty of sorts, ruler of Gerudo town or at least she’s in line to take over once her mother is gone. 

As they rounded a corner, Link found himself hurling to the ground. Next thing he realized, he was on the floor sitting on his bottom which was in pain but not as much as his nose was. His hand quickly went to grab at the nose to discover it was bleeding. When he finally grasped the situation, he realized that he had bumped into someone. 

“Mipha!” A voice shouted as a red male Zora dressed to the nines in metals and royal crests knelled down next to the other person on the ground holding their forehead.  
“I’m alright Sidon. It was an accident. Just my head is all.” The red Zora from the night before. Link recognized her from the bar. She was the same Zora Daruk was infatuated with. Her name was Mipha link had remembered. 

“Just your head?! You could have a concussion! Brain trauma! I’m taking you to the nurse right now!” The male Zora shouted at her in concern. 

“Sidon! I’m fine. Please stop this overprotective behavior at once.” Mipha Raised her voice slightly but still spoke soft and effortlessly. 

“This guy is going to pay.” The male Zora which Link has now classified to be Sidon, Mipha’s brother was now looking directly in Link’s eyes. When their eyes met Link was fearful that he would get beaten up but alas wasn’t the case. The eye contact was short, but Link could see his emotion change from anger to a stunned expression, mouth agape, eyes wide, and cheeks burning a soft red color. The eye contact was broken when the Prince shook his head in realization that he was starring for too long and reverted his attention to his sister. “You sure you’re okay?” His voice drastically changed to a much softer caring tone. 

“Yes, my dear brother. However, I fear our friend here isn’t.” Mipha says pointing toward Link clutching his bloody nose. “My dear boy, let me heal your wound” She smiles at Link and goes to stand with the help of Prince Sidon. 

Suddenly Link feels himself being lifted as well. He quickly turns his head to reveal Urbosa picking him up from off the floor. Link had forgotten she was there for a minute. Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and his attention is now on Mipha who has gotten significantly closer to him. A small blush flushes over Links face and Mipha can’t help but giggle at his obvious color change. Nevertheless, her hand slowly takes hold of the hand Link in holding his nose with and lowers it to his side. Her same hand moves up and is held in front of his nose. Her eyes close and suddenly a soft blue light radiates from her palm. Within seconds Link no longer feels the pain in his nose. Mipha simply lowers her hand, opens her eyes and smiles.

“T-Thank you” Link says breathless to her. 

“Hope to see you around again.” Mipha says as she slowly passes Link and Urbosa in the hall. Link can’t help but watch as she walks away. Prince Sidon following hastily behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the 1st chapter!!
> 
> Just a heads up, These characters personalities are of my own creation, they don't follow the actual game characteristics they've been given so bare with me. I hope you fall in love with them like I did :)
> 
> This my first story i'm writing on here so feed back is appreciated!  
> Any questions? Feel free to ask me!   
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> I'll try to be consistent with posting new chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad said you aren’t allowed to heal strangers!” Sidon said as they made their way out of sight of that Hylian boy and the Gerudo.

“Father won’t know if someone can keep a secret.” Mipha says calmly and giving a side glance to her complaining brother.

“No, I will not be your secret keeper again Mipha. You know I love you but I’m horrid at keeping my mouth shut.” Sidon walked in front of her and bent down to grab her shoulders. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you being all flirty back there.” 

“I beg your pardon? I was not being ‘flirty’ I was being friendly.” Mipha’s soft white face began to turn pink during her words.

“You liked that boy. He was extremely handsome, even for a Hylian. Besides, you would only heal someone you liked.” Sidon tightened his grip on his sister’s shoulders trying to fish out her honesty. He was giving her a stern look, a look that their father often used to catch them in lies. 

“Even if I did fancy him, which I don’t. It wouldn’t matter. Hylian’s can't mate with a Zora.” Mipha suddenly couldn’t hold her eye contact with her brother any longer. She nudged his hands off her shoulders and prompted them to start walking again, not wanting anyone to over hear them if someone were to pass by. 

“Then don’t be a fool and fall for someone who isn’t the same species as you. You’re going to be queen one day don’t forget that.” It was well clear that Sidon disapproved of Mipha’s feelings. Mipha’s heart would never lie to her. Even though it was a brief encounter, when he eyes met with his, she knew. She knew that the Hylian boy would be the one she wanted to eternally be bound to. Her sweet, sweet. . . wait a moment. 

“I don’t know his name!” Mipha gasped at the realization. This is too tragic of a situation, she must know the name of the man who will become her future betrothed. Mipha's eyes widen in horror, she does love him. From that small interaction? But how could this be? She shook her head and shut her eyes to calm herself down. She wasn't going to think twice about what her heart and head told her. 

“Have you not listened to a single thing I just said?” Sidon waves a hand in front of her face. “helllooo? Water to Mipha?” 

“Sidon, I know you disapprove but my heart is never wrong.” Sidon’s eyes grow wide in shock. She can’t be serious? He thinks to himself in the moment. The younger Zora stops walking in his tracks. Why is he so bothered by whom his sister loves? Mipha stops a few feet in front of him and looks back to see her brother looking at the floor with his hands in fists. “What’s wrong?” She hadn’t seen her brother this angered about something so small. Well if you call finding your soul mate small. 

Sidon on the other hand didn’t know what exactly was bothering him so much about this. Usually he is all for cross species couples but in this instance, he couldn’t be more against it. Even when Sidon was younger he admittedly had a crush on a Hylian. And the particular Hylian his sister was supposedly in love with wasn’t half bad looking either. Such kind blue eyes that he could stare into all day. Eyes that changed his angry mood with in seconds. His blonde hair shaped his face perfectly, not a single strand out of place. His pale face looking so youthful for his age and not a single blemish on his face. Sidon understood fully well how his sister could love him. But something in Sidon’s gut refused to accept it. He didn’t understand why he was so against the two of the falling for each other, but Sidon was fully prepared to do everything in his power to keep them apart, even if his sister’s happiness was on the line.

“Shouldn’t you be focused on school and not some boy who you’ll only go out with for a month.” Sidon’s words were spiteful and almost a tone of jealously could be traced.

"Sidon..." Her voice had traces of anger in it, which her brother wasn't that familiar with. Mipha had always been a very calm, low tempered Zora growing up and hardly ever showed negative emotions, the complete opposite of her younger brother. 

She sighed heavily in an attempt to calm herself down. "Why are you so bothered by whom I'm infatuated with?"

"I.. uh. I'm not. I don't care who you like." Sidon swore his teeth were going to chip with how tight he was clenching them while he spoke. Mipha just stared in annoyance at this obvious lie her brother just spoke to her. 

"Okay. Follow me." She said quietly and began to walk again. Sidon was hesitant but eventually followed behind her like a child following their parent. "Classes are about to get out and I don't want this conversation being over heard." She said as she approached a door in the hall way. She snapped her fingers and a tick sound from a clock was heard. It had been apparent to Sidon that she used her magic to unlock the door. With an effortless lift of her hand she grabbed a hold of the door knob and opened it. Sidon got the message to enter the room, it looked like a storage room of sorts, many boxes and papers cluttered the small space.

"Why are we in here Mipha?" Sidon asked looking around the space. He heard the door close and his attention went to his sister. who was alone with him in the room.

"You're going to listen to me and listen good, got it?" Mipha had a stern, demanding voice that threw Sidon off his guard. "I'm going to try my damnedest to be with this boy and you will not come between us." Sidon's mouth fell agape. What the hell was with his sister all of a sudden? He had every intention of answering a response that would please his sister and end this conversation but then he froze for a moment. A vision ran through his head. The Hylian he had seen back there. The boy with dirty blonde hair, just long enough to be pulled back. The boy with the eyes as blue as the freshest, cleanest water...they sparkled. Sidon's vision was of this boy and his sister kissing. He. Hated. It. The very thought made Sidon's blood boil. He hadn't the slightest idea why he was so bothered but he was and any chance at letting this conversation end in his sister's favor was now long gone.

"Mipha, You'll end up with him when I'm dead." Sidon said in a low whisper, trying to come off threatening to her. A huge grin crept on to his face, his fangs on display. "You'll NEVER end up with him." 

“Enough!” Mipha raised her voice at her brother’s negative words. “If you will not support me then leave! Leave the school, go back to the Domain, and leave me alone!” All of Sidon's confidence went out the window when her heard his home being mentioned.

“you’re just saying that out of anger…You know I can’t go back there Mipha!” Sidon said in a quiet voice unsure if she really meant it. His devilish attitude was slowly becoming clouded by fear. 

“Father will LOVE to know where his missing son had disappeared to.” Mipha’s voice doesn’t quiver in the slightest and Sidon now can full tell that she isn’t joking around. "Shall I tell him where he's been hiding for all this time? In plain sight with his dearest, trusting sister. Hm? Shall I send a message to him letting him know?"

“You wouldn’t! Mipha Please don’t! I can’t go back home!" Sidon began to beg desperately in hopes that his sister will keep his secret from their father. 

"How do you think I should word the letter? How about 'Dear Father, My coward of a brother and your pathetic excuse for a son is hiding from his-"

"Don't you say it!" Sidon cut her off, yelling now to stop his sister from saying the thing that prompted him to run away in the first place.

"Wedding!" She screamed over his volume so he could hear it loud and clear. 

She took a step back a smirked at her brother. Mipha felt like she was unstoppable in this moment. Looking at the face of defeat, she folded her arms together and waiting for her brother to respond. If he could even manage to do so. After several minutes of silence, a faint sound of a drop of water hitting the floor sounded. Mipha looked to the floor to see a small drop of water, her eyes slowly shirted up to see her brother had tears slowly falling from his eyes. Their eyes met soon after and Mipha could see his eyes were red.

"I don't... I can't be married." Sidon finally broke the silence between the two. His voice was dry and his eyes couldn't only be directed toward him feet.

"Sorry bud, But that's how arranged marriages work. Remember YOU get married off so I don't have to." Mipha's voice was void of all emotion, a reflection of her face which matched. 

"I don’t want to be married off to that Princess Ruto girl! I Don’t Want to Marry her! It's NOT fair!” Sidon began to noticeably cry harder, his face was red and the tears fell. He had remebered crying this hard only one other time than this, the day he found out he was being put into an arranged marriage. 

“Father will find out eventually where you are and when he does I have no intentions of protecting you from his judgment!” Mipha’s eyes are cold as they glare at her younger brother. “Princess Ruto is dying to meet her fiancé.”

Sidon’s strong exterior slowly began crumbling before his sister as he fell to his knees, although he was now the same height as her he felt lower, defeated. Tears continued to fall at a steady pace as he kneeled there helpless. Mipha immediately snapped out of her rage when she saw he brother looking so...weak. No matter how harsh she can become she will always come to her brother’s side when he needs it. Perhaps she did go too far. Bringing up her younger brothers engagement was always a conversation that he avoided. 

Mipha gently placed her hand on Sidon’s head, slowly moving it down the length of his tail. And with the other hand using it to raise his chin up so they could look at each other. Her eyes were kind and his full of tears. Slowly she leaned in to plant a kiss on the tip of her brothers forehead.

“I love you Sidon.” She said lips still pressed to his forehead. 

He didn't respond. He continued to let the sobs freely escape from his lips. He knew his older sister had finally come to her sense but he didn't want to acknowledge her, not after how verbally rude she just was to him. She didn't deserve the time of day in Sidon's mind.

“I’m sorry I went too far. Let’s both agree to forget this conversation ever happened.” Mipha pulled her face away so that they can look at each other. She began to nod to indicate that she wanted nothing more than their fight to be over. Sidon lifted his arm to wipe his tears once again, once his tears were gone his blood shot eyes glared back into his sisters caring eyes. He slowly propped himself back up onto his feet to regain the height over Mipha, he made sure to never break the eye contact. Mipha didn't expect what had happened next. She felt her body begin to fall backwards. similar to earlier in the hall but much faster, forced, and painful. Sidon had just pushed her. Mipha's head hit the back of the storage room's wall. Her hands shot to hold her now injured head and before she could grasp the situation the door to the room had opened and slammed shut, causing the room itself to shake slightly. Sidon was gone.

 

 

“Go on give it try.” Urbosa held the spoon full of soup in front of Link’s face.

“Please, I can feed myself.” Link says trying to reach for the spoon. 

“What are you too good to be fed?” she chuckles. Links eyes roll but accepts the spoon to go into his mouth. 

The two were sitting in the main courtyard at a table enjoying lunch together. They had just sat down and were waiting for her friends to join them. 

“That not half bad but I can make better.” Link says patting his mouth with a napkin. 

“Oh, can you?” A sarcastic smirk lays upon Urbosa’s face as she puts the spoon back into the bowl in between them.

“Mhm. Just add a Hylian mushroom or two and it will give it perfect flavor.” Urbosa nodded thinking the recipe over in her head.  
“huh, I’ll have to give it a try then.” 

“HEY! URBOSA!” A loud voice boomed behind Link. This caused him to jump in fright. He turned his head to see Daruk and a dark feathered Rito approaching them. “Hey little guy! Long time no see. Didn’t know you knew Urbosa here.” Daruk cheered as he got closer. 

“Link and I met just today in our class. Thought I’d give him a tour.” Urbosa says as she gestures to have the two sit down. 

“Well isn’t that great! MY friends can all be friends.” Daruk smiled even bigger.

“Don’t be so hasty to assume we’re all friends Daruk.” A spiteful voice came out of the Rito. The Rito had his winged crossed and he was looking away from the table.

“Get over yourself Revali.” Urbosa said giving him a look.

“What? Some newbie walks in thinking he owns the place and everyone suddenly wants to be his friend? No dice. My friendship is not given it is earned.” Revali slams his wings on the table and glares at Link. “Listen boy. I am better than you in every way possible. I will not stand around and pretend to be buddy buddy with this… this Hylian.”

“Did I do something to insult you?” Link said harshly. Why was this guy so rude?

“Yes, you did. You started attending this school.” Revali spat. “Screw this.” With no time spared Revali was standing and ready to leave. “I told both of you we didn’t need any other friends.” And with that said Revali flapped his wings and vanished. Wind hurling around the courtyard aggressively. 

“That dumb bird spilled my soup.” Urbosa frowned down at the empty bowl.

“What the hell was that about?” Link said still shocked at what just happened. 

“Oh, he’s like that. Took him a couple of months to even talk to me.” Daruk said calmly. “He’s just a bit of an attention hog is all.”

“He’s rude.” Link said bitterly.

“well he’ll just have to get used to you.” Urbosa said standing up and taking ahold of the empty soup bowl. “That dick is buying me more soup.”

Time flew by quicker than the three had anticipated before they knew it the clock was telling them it was almost 6 o’clock. At the University 6’oclock was when all classes were over, and the students should be off leaving the main campus. The three friends gathered their belongings and made their way back to the dorms. Urbosa had been giving a small tour of everything they were passing so that Link had some idea of where things were. She had apologized she lost track of the time and couldn’t give him a proper tour of campus but promised to give him one next time they had class together. Link didn’t mind not getting the tour because he already had his sheikah slate that provided him with a detailed map of the entire campus. However, he wasn’t going to tell his new friend this and spoil the hard work she was putting in. 

Eventually they approached the Vah Rudania dorm, this was the dorm that Daruk and Link were living in. Urbosa had explained to Link that there are 4 different Dorms in which the students at Hyrule University lived in. The Vah Rudania dorm, the Vah Ruta dorm, the Vah Naboris dorm, and the Vah Medoh dorm. She had explained that the dorms were named after the 4 divine beasts that protected their world. Link had heard about the divine beast before but never has seen one up close. He was sure if he became a knight he would be able to see the beasts up close one day. Daruk had told Link that Rudania was the divine beast that lived in the Eldin region next to his village. That it took a liking to the volcano and climbs on the side of the cliffs all the time. The Vah Rudania dorm happened to be the only all boys’ dorm on campus. The Vah Naboris dorm was an all-female dorm which was the dorm that Urbosa said she lived in. The last two dorms, Vah Medoh and Vah Ruta were unisex dorms, which meant both boys and girls shared the dorms. 

Urbosa waved the two boys off as they went inside of their dorm. She walk the opposite was as the because her dorm happened to be on the other side of campus. She didn’t mind walking them to their dorm though because she had such a big heart. She walked in silence, the only sound that was made was the clicks of her heels as she walked on the stone floor. The sun had begun to set, and the sky beamed with a radiant pink color. The lamps had quickly turned on and illuminated the campus. 

She had just passed the Vah Ruta dorm which was on the way to her dorm. She decided she was going to make a pit stop at the general store close by to this dorm to stalk up on food for the next week. 

Inside the store she went down the isles looking at all the different foods intently. Suddenly her attention was taken away from the food when she heard her name being said.  
“Urbosa?” The familiar voice sang behind her.

With a quick turn Urbosa was face to face with none other than the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. 

“Z-Zelda!” A happy smile grew onto Urbosa’s face as she lunged herself into the Princesses arms for a hug. “It’s been ages!” 

“Too long” Zelda smiled and stepped away from the hug to see her dear friend face to face. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well I convinced father to let me come to school!” The short blonde girl cheered excitedly.

“That’s amazing! Finally, you can study science like you’ve always dreamed.” Urbosa smiled.

“yes, well being taught to be the perfect princess has just become a dreadful practice. I much rather go to school like my people do.” The princess shrugs at her own words.  
“Where are you staying? Are you in the dorms?” Urbosa asked with a tilt of the head. 

“Oh, you know father would never allow me to live in the dorms. He had a property bought just outside of campus. Much more space than I need but you know how it is.” Zelda pointed in the direction her place was even though it clearly wasn’t visible. Urbosa slowly crept a smirk onto her face and Zelda was quick to notice the expression change. “What are you thinking?”

“A party!” Urbosa quickly said with a big smile. “We have to throw a party at your new place!”

“Funny thing you mention that. I’ve got one planned two days from now.” Zelda smirked back.

“Ha ha! Yes! You never disappoint!” Urbosa jumped in excitement. 

“Definitely bring Daruk and Revali, wouldn’t much of a party without them.” Zelda nudged in an excited tone.

“You bet!” Urbosa paused for a moment and looked down. She brought her hand to her chin as she became deep in thought for a brief moment. “hmm.” She looked up to meet Zelda’s glace again. “I met this boy today, Link, can I bring him too?” 

“Oh, sure bring anyone you’d like. But bring your own drinks. I‘m planning on this party being wild!”

“You got it!” 

“Listen I should be off now. See you at the party!” With that said Zelda gave a friendly hug to Urbosa. She then walked out of the store pausing at the door to give a final way goodbye, which Urbosa gladly gave a wave back. Urbosa was excited for this party that was coming. Very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo how was it???  
> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2!  
> I've decided I want to try and post a new chapter each week. No specific day but try to do each week.  
> also pay attention to details because somethings that don't seem important may come back to be bigger than they appear to be.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Day of the Party-

Link had been walking back to his dorm from class with his mind racing. He had been invited to a party already. His 4th day at university and he already was being invited to things. This caused a smile to appear on his face at his happy. The party was tonight. He had been ready for the party since the time he was invited which was only a mere 3 hours ago. He just wanted to swing by his dorm and drop his class supplies off, he had no want to be at a party with his textbooks. 

The campus was quiet as Link walked through it. Yes, there were people talking as he walked past some but for the most part it was very peaceful. The birds chirping off in the distance, it was quite a lovely day. Link had minding his own business when he began to notice a sound, one he hadn’t been paying any attention to until now. He heard footsteps behind him. He thought to himself that maybe that person was just minding their own business, but Link couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling that he was being followed intentionally by this stranger. Quickly Link felt the urge to walk slightly fast to test if the person would keep up with his speed. They did. He heard the feet behind him picking up pace as he did. At this point Link was certain that he was being followed. Link had stopped dead in his tracks and completely came to a halt. So did the feet behind him. Link quickly turned his body around to see who had been following him, to his surprise it had been Mipha the Zora princess. 

“You’re stalking me.” Link points out the obvious as he stares at her with a blank expression on his face. 

“I-I’m no Stalking you. I happen to be going the same way as you.” She was clearly fumbling her words. Link was very good at reading people, he could catch anyone in a lie. One of his many traits. Link just stared at her waiting for her to continue talking or to walk past him since she apparently needed to go the same way he did. 

“Okay fine… I was just wondering where you were going. I had wanted to talk to you about something that has been bothering me since that day we bumped heads in the hall way.” She said this trying not to keep eye contact with him, she was nervous about what ever she planned on saying. Link could tell. 

“Okay. What did you want to talk about?” Link was thoroughly confused. The two of them barely knew each other. They met once, and it was by accident.

“I just..” She looks around them to see if anyone else was around them, they were alone. There were people in the distance but too far away to be able to hear them or tell who they were. Mipha began to walk closer to Link. “I wanted to know you’re name.” 

“My name?” Link was taken back a bit. She had followed him for who knows how long to just find out his name. What odd behavior indeed.

“Yes! That’s all.” She smiled and looked into his eyes. She was just slightly shorter than Link by and inch or two. Mipha was often used to having to look up at people because of her short height, but she didn’t mind that much. 

“Link.” 

“Link?”

“That’s my name.”

“Link.” A relieving sigh came out of her mouth. What a beautiful name she thought to herself. “Thank you for telling me.” Link only looked at her in confusion. Mipha reached her hand out to grab and hold Links hand. “I must admit it, my head hurt a fair amount when we bumped into each other.” She spoke softly, and her eyes were fixated on their hands. 

“I’m sorry that I ran into you. I was very enwrapped in the conversation I was in. Hadn’t looked in front of me to see where I was walking.” Link’s voice was apologetic. One thing the Hylian hated was unmeant harm. Especially if he was the one who caused it. 

“It’s alright. I’m happy it happened or wouldn’t have met you, Link.” Her eyes shifted up to meet with his again. Yellow staring into blue.

“Funny how some people become friends huh?” Link said trying to further the conversation which he sensed was dying. This girl wasn’t good at giving opened ended conversation topics.

“Friends...” She said just above an audible whisper. Link has to lean in closer to be able to hear the word coming out of her mouth but alas couldn’t manage to hear what she just said. 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” Link said with a nervous laugh accompanying his voice. He had started to feel uncomfortable with her odd behavior. 

“Link I- I was just wondering if you would like to uh.. do something sometime.” Saying that Mipha was nervous talking to Link was an understatement, she was terrified. Ever since she knew he was the one, she lost all of her calm, collected self and became an awkward mess. “Something more than just…. Just-“

Link’s eyes went wide when he noticed what she was trying to do. Yes, Link was oblivious but with due time he could pick up on signals. Mipha liked him, he could tell. He thought to himself a moment while Mipha continued to babble on. Did Link like her? She was beautiful, and she seems really nice and sweet. She’s a princess. Pretty sure her brother wants to kill him. She’s a Zora. He could give her a chance and sees where it goes. The only problem is that Link has never dated before. No, Link hasn’t done…anything before.   
Link has followed the law strictly ever since he was a child. Wanting to become a knight he had to know the law to protect and serve Hyrule. He studied the law like it was his favorite video game, knew everything about it. But according to the law, any one not the legal age of 18 or higher caught in… sexual conduct could be sentenced to a hearing in front of the king himself. What Link understood was that most of the time the kids were banished from Hyrule, never to be seen or heard from again. This was always in the back of his mind considering he was only 17. Because he followed this law to strictly, Link has never had sex, dated someone, he’s never even kissed someone before. 

“-more than just friends?” Link snapped out of his deep thought when he realized he was still in the middle of a conversation. Mipha had just asked him on a date essentially. 

“Oh, uh Sure.” Link tried to say something that made him seem like he had been listening the whole time.

“Really!” A huge smile appeared on her face. She had jumped from the excitement. Link had smiled at how school girl like she was behaving. 

“When is a good time?” Link thought that going out with someone before he was 18 was going to be a huge mistake, but no one knew his real age, so he struggled it off. Besides his birthday wasn’t that far away. 

“How about tonight? There’s a party going on tonight! We can go as a couple.” She cheered and went in to give Link a hug. 

“I was also invited to that party. At Princess Zelda’s house. I promised I would go with some friends though. But we can meet up once were both there.” Mipha backed away from the embrace she just gave and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll be there around 10 o’clock. Save me a dance!” With that said she took off running in the other direction. Link stood there satisfied with himself.

\---

Link was sitting patiently for Daruk to finish getting ready for the party. Apparently, everyone who was anyone at the school was going to be in attendance. Link had never gone to a party and admitted to being terrified to go. Even more terrified that tonight he was supposed to be a first date with Mipha. He still wanted to go though not wanting his age to interfere but was still scared of getting in trouble. 

“Do I look okay?” Daruk said gesturing to his full body appearance. 

Link didn’t bother saying anything, he just nodded. This had been Daruk’s fifth time asking the very same question. Link had wondered why Daruk was trying to dress so nice. Daruk didn’t seem like the type to care that much about his appearance. This time Daruk had his hair pointed into several spikes and a blue sash of fabric worn across his chest. Daruk looked back in his mirror and made a groan of annoyance. 

“I need to look perfect tonight. Mipha is going to be there and if I don’t look perfect I can crush any chances with her.” Daruk said in a hurried manner. 

Link’s eyes went wide, and he could feel his skin turn white. Link was a terrible friend. The worst friend. He completely forgot about Daruk! How could he forget about the huge crush his friend had on the girl who was Link’s date tonight!? Suddenly Link had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he felt like he was going to be sick. Not physically sick but close to it. Link wanted to lay there and die. How could he be so absent minded!? 

“Little guy! C’mon opinions are necessary.” Daruk said still looking at himself in the mirror.

Daruk’s voice caused Link to flinch. He was completely terrified of Daruk now. What will he do once he finds out that the girl he loves is into someone else and not just anyone, his roommate. He’s was going to beat the living shit out of Link. Link knew it in his gut. Daruk was a tough guy and Link had no chance in a fight with him. 

“Link!” Daruk shouted trying to get his attention. Link quickly flinched again. He snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that he just had relax and play it cool. What Daruk didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. It was settled then, Link would never allow Daruk to find out about the date. 

“You look Fine.” Link said muffled under his breath, desperately trying to speak without fear coming out of his voice. “We’re not going to attend the party at all with how long you’re taking to get ready.”

Daruk’s attention goes to the clock on his nightstand. “NO!! We lost track of time!”

“We?” Link said crossing his arms. Link had just realized what a good actor he was. 

“C’mon let’s get going!” Daruk hastily moving to the door. 

Link got up from his bed with a roll of his eyes, trying to play off the situation normally. Daruk was out the door first, he had started running in a panic. Link followed behind, putting Mipha in the back of his mind. If he didn’t think about her then he wouldn't bring her up on accident.

The two began making their way to the party. Link had his sheikah slate out and had already mark the place on his map. It was about a 20minute walk once they were out of the dorm. Neither minded walking but Link could have done without Daruk trying to fix his appearance the whole way there.

Finally, they made it to the house. It was certainly a large place, it had a resemblance to a mansion, or small palace. The two boys made their ways up to the front porch and could heard loud music coming from inside. Link had knocked on the door to make himself known to the party inside. No one answered. Daruk laughed and grabbed the door know and opened the door, it hadn’t been locked at all.

“Don’t you know all parties leave the door unlocked?” Daruk teased. “Why don’t we go get a few drinks in us. My nerves are starting to get the best of me.” Link had a feeling he could beat Daruk in a Who was more nervous contest. But he kept quite and to himself. 

The house was packed with people, from Gorons to Rito to all species in between. Getting to the kitchen was a struggle that lasted almost 10 minutes because the great size of the house, they couldn’t find it. Finally, in the kitchen, Daruk was quick to open a beer and started drinking. He handed Link one as well, but he didn’t drink it, he just stared into the red cup. Link had never drunk any alcohol before. 

“Go on!” Daruk shouted giving Link a hard pat on the back. “C’mon little guy! Chug!”

Link’s attention went from Daruk back the cup. He took a deep breath and went for it. He began drinking steadily and then abruptly stopped when he actual began to taste the liquid. This is disgusting! How do these people drink this? Link thought to himself as his eyes went wide. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Link said after swallowing the rest that was in his mouth. 

“Nonsense! Try one of these!” Daruk cheered and leaned over the counter to poor a clear liquid into a small glass. “This will get you to where you need to be!” He laughed loudly and handed the cup to Link. “Don’t think about it just drink it in one shot.” 

The distrust Link had for Daruk was the greatest it’s ever been in that moment. But this is what Link signed up for when he agreed to go to a party. Link raised the cup up and then held this head back to take the drink in one gulp. Immediately his face scrunched up at the terrible taste of the liquid he just let into his body. His mouth opened slightly, and a gag came out of his mouth. Daruk quickly handed him another cup of liquid which Link drank quickly trying not to make a mess of the floor. He relaxed a bit when he realized that the liquid was a punch of some kind. The punch tasted funny, not a punch he’s ever tried but it was significantly better that everything else he just drank. 

“Daruk! What brings your drunk ways to this party?” Link looked up to see Revali patting his roommate’s shoulder with one wing and a drink in the other.

“Free alcohol” Daruk laughed hardily. 

“I see you brought that hylian try hard.” Revali’s glare went to Link whose head started to become fuzzy. “Aw, He’s already gone. This adds another thing to the list of things Link is terrible at, holding his alcohol.”

“T-That’s not true!” Link shouted at Revali who only laughed at Link trying to talk. 

Revali’s attention went back to Daruk who had managed to get another beer and was drinking it. 

“You know a certain fish is here. Why don’t we go catch her for you?” Revali smirked at his friend, all attention away from Link.

“Tonight’s the night! I’m just about drunk enough.” Daruk said finishing off his other beer. 

“They don’t call me the perfect Wing man for nothing” Revali joked and flapped his wings as he gestured them to walk out of the kitchen leaving Link behind.

Link’s head was growing more and more fuzzy, but he could still comprehend where he was. What he just understood was that Mipha was there, and if Link hid from her then Daruk wouldn’t see the two together, thus Link not dying. His plan was foolproof. He decided to stay in the kitchen and drink a few more glasses of the punch since it was the only thing he actually wanted to drink. Link was unaware of how much time was passing he just knew his head continued to feel more and more strange. 

“Could you move? Other people want punch” A stranger said to Link who was hovering over the punch bowl. 

“ohhh, I’m so…so sorry. I didn’t..uh. didn’t meant to.” Link could barely talk. The words he was trying to say just didn’t want to come out the way he was thinking them in his head. 

“whatever just move” the stranger said again.

Link nodded slowly and swayed away from the bowl. He looked around the room, his head felt funny but in a good way now. He began to giggle as the room spun around. He then noticed fiery red hair in the other room and smiled. Urbosa’s here! Link slowing made his way out of the kitchen, not being able to walk correctly then entire time. His new friend had her back to him as he made through the people trying to get to her. He had kept saying excuse me to everyone he ran into (which was a lot) but his words only sounded like slurs to the party guests. 

Finally, he made it to his friend and put his arms around the red head tightly giving her a hug. 

“Urbosa!!! You…You made it!” Link cheered. 

Next thing he knew he was being shoved away. 

“Get away you freak!” The Gerudo shouted at Link. 

“U-Urbossssssa what’s wrong?” Link slurred out wondering why he was being shouted at.

“Urbosa? My name is Riju you dumbass!” Suddenly Link could see that he had mistaken this girl for his friend. “get out of here weirdo.” The girl crossed her arms and frowned. Link’s eyes were wide, and he nodded quickly. His mind was all over the place, he couldn’t focus his attention on something longer than a minute. 

Link fled from the room and made his way into a room even more crowded with people. He saw a circle of people and swayed his way over to see what was going on. In the center of the circle was a bottle spinning. He tilted his head in confusion. What were they doing? Why was everyone watching a bottle spin, what was so fascinating about that?   
“Hey no watching! You gotta play or keep walking.” A voice shouted at him. Next thing he knew he was being pulled down onto his bottom and he was sitting in the circle. The force of him being pulled down cause his whole head to become fuzzy, more than it had before. If Link had any control of his actions before, he certainly didn’t now.   
He looked to see everyone around the circle he didn’t recognize anyone. Even if he did know someone he was far to drunk to tell who anyone was. A person leaned over and grabbed ahold of the bottle and began to spin it quickly on the floor. Link watched in awe as the bottle spun quickly only to slow down and eventually stop. The circle began to cheer and began to chant as the person who spun the bottle crawled over to the person the bottle was pointing at. Link copied everyone and chanted along watching the two people as they began to kiss. Linked laughed as everyone began to freak out at the two people. 

“Okay next person. Go ahead.” 

The bottle started rapidly spinning again. Link got the concept of the game relatively fast. Spin the bottle in the middle of the circle. Whichever person it is pointing at, you must kiss them. Simple game mechanics. 

Link was snapped back into reality when he heard everyone chanting in his direction. He had zoned out for a while but now he was paying attention again. He stared dumbly around, everything fuzzy couldn’t even see people’s faces.

“Guys look at him, he’s way to drunk” Link heard someone say. “He shouldn’t be playing.”

“Aren’t you supposed to play drunk?” someone else said.

“Drunk or not it landed on him!” 

The chanting continued after that. Link hadn’t the slightest idea on what was going on. Suddenly he felt two arms grab his shoulders.

“You ready?” A voice asked him. A voice that Link swore he had heard before. 

“Y-yea” Link slurred back. He wasn’t aware of anything, but he did understand that he was going to kiss the person. 

The person leaned down, very hesitantly, almost protesting wanting to kiss Link. Link was sitting down on the carpet and this person was on their knees. Link felt like it was taking forever for this person to lean down and kiss him. The very intoxicated Hylian got fed up with waiting. The anticipation was killing him. Link had nudged the person’s hands off of his shoulders and went to stand up. Link grabbed the persons chin and lifted their face to be at a good angle for him. Link bent down just slightly and connected his lips with this person who was not kissing back. With Link’s spare hand he light smacked the person to the shoulder, indicating in his mind that it was a signal to kiss back. Eventually, after a few seconds, the person did kiss back. Link could hear the cheers from the room, then it went silent. Link felt the noise slowly go away and he felt as though it was only him and this person, alone. Link enjoyed this kiss. This is what he’s been missing out on all this time? This just felt right to him. He loved it.

The other person was the first to pull away and just stare at Link. Link had opened his eyes, everything still blurry. 

“Wow…” The person said looking into Links eyes, unknowing that Link had no idea who they were. “That’s was…wow.”

“That was nice.” Link agreed with the person with a sloppy smile on his face.

“W-what’s your name?” The person asked hesitantly.

“Link!” Link’s head quickly turned in the other direction. “Finally found you! Come on over! We’re having a toast!” Link felt his wrist being grabbed and then tugging him in the other direction. Link looked back to try and see the person he had just kissed but the room was blurry. Before he knew it, he was back in the kitchen, where he started. “Good to see you again!” He felt himself being embraced but had know idea who it was. Last thing he remembered he tasted the liquid that made him gag earlier in the night. This time is being smoother and didn’t make him feel like he was going to throw up. The taste lingered for a moment and then Link’s eyes shut, and everything went black.

\---

 

Link had woken up in a giant bed and in an even larger room. His head was still spinning but not nearly as bad as it was. Link knew he was still intoxicated but not as bad as before. He looked around the room confused. He was alone. The sound of music was faintly playing from outside of the room. He was still at the party. He began to feel uneasy being alone in the room. This feeling prompted him to kick the sheets off of him and to get out of the bed. He struggled to get his footing at first but got the walking motions down quickly. Soon Link was out the door of the bedroom. The faint music from before only got louder as he made his way down the hallway.

Link began walking around the house confused what was going on, trying to find someone he knew to ask why he woke up in a bed. He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the feeling in his head anymore. He was starting to panic slightly after not seeing anyone he knew in what seemed like forever. Eventually Link found a sofa and took a seat on it. It as in a dim lighted room and there was only two other people in the room making out on the couch on the other side of the room. Link had been sitting for a while until he felt the couch move, someone else had sat down next to him. 

“Had to get away for a bit. Sure, is a lively party?” A girl’s voice chimed softly next to him.

Link lookover to see a blonde haired, blue eyed Hylian sitting properly next to him.

“uh… sure is” Link said slowly trying not to mess up his words. 

“You must be Link.” The girl said and smiled holding out a hand to shake.

“Y-Yeah the name’s Link. How did you…” Link shakes he hand and then tilts his head confused.

“This is my house. You’re the only person I don’t know here so by elimination you must be Link. Urbosa had told me she invited you.” The girl said crossing her legs. 

“You have a nice hous..house.” Link smiled trying to compliment her. 

“Thank you. Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Zelda.” 

“Zelda.” Link said in confusion.

“Yes?” She said leaning into him

“You’re very… beautiful.” Link shot his hand to his mouth. He most certainly did not mean to say that. 

“Why thank you.” She laughed softly at Link’s word vomit. His facial expression made it obvious that he didn’t mean to say that. 

“I’ve always dreamt of meeting you.” He said in response. “Wait, no that sounds creepy.” His hand shot up to cover his face in shame. 

“You’re quite alright. I understand” Link feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve just always wanted to be one of your knights…” He lowers his hands to try and check out her facial expression. 

“Oh, how lovely! You know my father is looking for some knights actually.” She said happily. “I could mention you?” She looked at him for approval.

“Oh I’m much too young to-“ Link cut himself off immediately. “I just want to focus on school first, become the best and then join.” Zelda gave him a curious look. Although she wanted to question him further, she dropped it. 

“Well, if you change your mind. You know where I live.” She laughed slightly as she gestured around the room. “I’m going to get back to the party. Make sure nothing gets completely destroyed.” With that said she waved at him, stood up and walked away. Link hadn’t noticed how she lingered in the doorway for a while, Zelda gave a serious look at Link. She had disappeared moments later. 

Link had taken the opportunity of being alone to try and collect himself. He was trying to sober up. The couple on the other side of the room had disappeared and he was not all alone in the room. He was more than okay with being alone, this meant no more making a fool of himself. Just as he shut his eyes they opened again when he heard his name being called.

“Link!” on the other side of the room he saw Mipha waving and grinning. She rushed over to him and took a seat next to him on the sofa where Zelda was not too long ago. “I finally found you!” 

“Sorry, I’ve probably been impossible to find.” Link quickly began looking at the two entrances to the room keeping an eye out for Daruk. If he comes in he can try and play it off like they’re just talking, just friends. 

“It’s alright, It a big house. Lots of people are here too.” She said scooting closer to him on the sofa.

“Sure is.” Link was clearly nervous about talking to her at the party. He was paranoid the whole time.

“Link what are you looking at?” She turned her head to see in the same direction. “There is nothing there.” She looked back at him and tilted her head.

“I was just wondering… A Party isn’t a good place to have a first-“ Link leaned in and whispered “Date” He sat back up and talked normally, “How about I make you dinner on Saturday?” He smiled looking into her bright yellow eyes. 

“That sounds perfect!” She grins for a moment then her face falls. “My brother will probably be there though. If you don’t mind.” 

“I’ll make enough for three.” He smiled. “Besides I want the family to like me too right?” 

“That means so much, my family is so important to me. Especially Sidon I’d really like you too to get along.” 

“I have a feeling him and I will get along.” Link put his arm around her shoulder bringing her in closer. She looked at him and smiled. Link looked back and repeated the gesture of a smile. While looking into her eyes he felt his heart start to beat faster. He hadn’t felt this way since his childhood crush on a girl who lived in his village, he remembered her name was Saria. Whenever Link was around her he would feel like this and now, next to Mipha he felt the same. Mipha reached her had up to cup Link’s face, her thumb moving across his bottom lip.

“You’re bleeding.” Mipha glances at his lip. She goes to wipe off the blood to reveal it’s a small cut. “Looks like something sharp got you.” 

“I don’t know were that even came from.” He said genuinely. “Must’ve been so drunk I can’t remember.”

“I’ll heal it for you.” She said while staring at the mark on his lip.

“Like how you healed my nose?” 

“No, a different way.”

Unexpectedly Mipha leans in and connects her lips with his. Link was taken back a bit, his eyes wide open. Once Link gathers realized that she was kissing him he slowly untensed and let his eyes flutter shut. She began to move her lips, this was something Link wasn’t used to. He had kissed only one other person that he couldn’t even remember who they were and all thy did was put their lips together, there was no moving involved. In the moment Link just tried to mimic her movements. He though he must have been doing something right because she hadn’t stopped or looked at him weird. Link thought to himself that this must be what making out feels like. He liked the sensation of kissing more, and he was never going to admit this out loud but the person he kissed earlier in the night was much more desirable when it came to kissing. Mipha was just okay, but the other person was… wow. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying himself nevertheless. 

He felt like he could kiss Mipha forever, but that wasn’t the case. A sound of someone coughing interrupted them. The pulled away from each other to look in the direction of who was in the room with them. Link’s eyes widened in horror as he saw none other than the wing man himself, Revali glaring back at Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!!  
> Thoughts? Opinions? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far!
> 
> Chapter 4 is on the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS IN DISNEYLAND.   
> Also this chapter is short but a lot is about to happen in the upcoming chapters.  
> This chapter is mainly introducing things that are important for later on.

Link didn’t remember how the night of the party ended, nor did he want to. Half the night was a blur and the other half was a screen from a horror movie. Link new that if he had gone back to his dorm that Daruk might be there, ready to murder him. Revali probably went straight to Daruk and told him that the love of his life was making out with his roommate. Revali hated Link and for no valid reason either just because he felt like hating him. Link knew there was no chance of him being safe. 

Link had gone into the forest outside of the school and set up a small fire where he spent the night. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the school, in fear he would run into someone he knew. Alas, Link was a perfect student and needed to show up to class. 

He walked through campus as fast as his legs would allow him to move. He was on his way to his dueling class. Luckily it was his only class of the day and none of his friends were in it. He had become friendly with two people in the class, but he wouldn’t say they were friends just yet. Link went and entered the stadium where dueling was taught, he was pushing it on time and was almost late. Link made it to the locker room and with luck on his side he didn’t run into anyone. 

“You look terrible, what happened to you?” Teba had asked him, the white winged Rito who happened to be one out of the two ‘friends’ in his dueling class. 

“I slept in the woods last night.” Link said in a groggy voice and letting out a yawn. 

“Looks that way.” Teba said closing his locker, he was ready for dueling class. 

“Just give me 5 minutes to get in a better mood.” Link said as he managed to get his locker open. 

“You get two.” Teba gave him a pat on the back and walked out of the locker room. 

Once class started the three boys: Link, Teba, And Yunobo (the third friend) were on the bleachers watching some classmates duel each other. 

“So, he just stood there and glared at you?” Teba asked after Link had just finished briefing them on what had happened the night prior. Or what Link could manage to remember from the night before. 

“For a good amount of time and then left!” Link said panicked. “I can only assume he told Daruk.”

“Have you seen Daruk since the party?” Yunobo chimed in.

“No, I haven’t seen anyone from the party actually.” Link said in a curious tone. Weird that no one was seen at school yet today. 

“Everyone is probably hungover, I’m surprised you’re out and about with how much you drank” Teba chuckled a bit.

“Oh, I am very hungover. But I’d never miss class.” Link responded as he placed his hand on his forehead. “Why weren’t you guys at the party?” Link hadn’t remembered seeing them there but let’s be honest he didn’t remember anyone who was there. 

“Link we were there. You and I had a 10-minute conversation about how you hate Cuccos’.” Link just stared blankly at Teba as he talked. “I introduced you to my girlfriend, Saki.” Teba could physically see the gears turning in Link’s head. He could tell his friend was struggling to recall any of the conversation from the night before. 

“I think you broke him.” Yunobo leaned in and whispered to Teba. Link could still fully hear the two ‘Whispering’ to each other, they weren’t trying really hard to be quiet. 

“I think I did too.” 

“Check if he’s still breathing.” 

Link felt himself being pushed back slightly, he was being poked by Yunobo. Link had focused his attention back on his two friends. He had realized that he had been zoning out a lot lately. He mentally told himself that he would work better on focusing. 

“I honestly don’t remember yesterday that much, only what I told you.” Link had said taking his hands and placing them on his lap. “I got there, got drunk off one beer and one shot and then was out of it.”

Teba and Yunobo shared a knowing look with each other. A soft snicker came out of their mouths. The snicker in seconds turned into the two boys hardily laughing. Link had started to become flustered that his friends were laughing so obscenely at him. Teba had a wing on Yunobo’s shoulder and the other wing holding his side. Yunobo was repeatedly smacking his knee as he laughed loudly. Link had reached his arms out and started clapping at the two to stop them from laughing. It took a few seconds, but the boys slowly began to calm down from their fits of laughter.   
“What is so funny?!” Link had finally got a word in.

“You’re such a lightweight!” Yunobo and Teba simultaneously. They’re jinx had caused the two to begin laughing again. Link had folded his arms across his chest and a small pout was placed on his face. He looked like a small child not getting what they wanted. 

A Loud whistle blew and caused Teba and Yunobo to be quiet and face the direction of the sound. It was their Duel instructor, Professor Bludo, He was an older looking Goron with an eye patch and a great deal of white facial hair. Link had thought that Daruk would look just like his professor when he was older.

“You three need to shut up!” Bludo yelled toward the three boys, his fist was shaking in the air as he spoke. 

“Sorry Professor!” Teba called back, a hint of laughter still in his voice. 

The professor turned back to watch 4 students who were in the middle of a fight. With his back turned away from them, the boys took this as an opportunity to begin talking again.  
“Okay, in all seriousness… That was all you drank last night?” Teba said in a hushed but still audible voice. He leaned in toward Link as he spoke to make sure the Hylian could hear him.   
“I drank the beer, the shot, and the punch. That’s it.” Link counted on his fingers as he listed off the beverages. 

“The punch.” Yunobo chuckled. “You know that was spiked right?” 

“Spiked?” Link tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t know all of the terms just yet. 

“People put alcohol in the punch. A LOT of alcohol.” Yunobo explained to Link. “How many glasses of punch did you drink?”

“About 6 or so… maybe 7.” Link said sheepishly. Just them talking about alcohol currently made Link’s head start to pound. 

“Well that explains it, Surprised you’re not dead.” Teba chimed in trying to act seriously now. “Ever heard of pacing yourself?”

“I didn’t know the punch had alcohol in it!” Link said in his defense, but the two boys proceeded to making a ‘tsk’ noise and shake their heads in a joke mocking way. Link dropped his head in defeat, he couldn’t win. 

“Hey calm down, we’re just teasing you.” Teba said patting Link on the crown of his head. 

“You know, back on topic, I saw Daruk talking to Mipha last night.” Yunobo casually mentioned. 

“Wait?” Teba looked at Yunobo and then looked at Link then back at Yunobo. “You didn’t mention this to begin with why?”

“Just slipped my mind.” Teba proceeded to smack Yunobo upside the head with his wing. Several of his feathers had fallen on impact. 

“Spit it out. What happened.” Teba pushed for him to talk more.

“Well all I saw was the two of them talking. Mipha looked incredibly uncomfortable and was looking anywhere but at him. He was all red and nervous. I couldn’t hear them.” Yunobo said, using his hands to gesture as he spoke.

“She was probably looking for me.” Link lifted his head slowly and groaned as he did so. 

“Well she found you.” Teba said in a flat tone. 

“Don’t remind me.” Link covered his eyes with his hands as he recalled the memory of Revali seeing him and Mipha kissing. After a moment of silence Link drops his hands from his eyes and sits up. “That bird is going to ruin my life.”

“Why don’t you just try and talk to him?” Yunobo suggested to Link.

“To Revali or Daruk?” Teba asked.

“Revali.” 

“Hell No.” Link said firmly. “He hates me, and I’m not too fond of him either.”

“If you don’t talk to him then how is any of this going to get settled? Are you just going to sleep in the woods until the semester is over?” Yunobo was making complete sense. His advice was good, but Link didn’t want anything to do with Revali. That included just normally talking to him. 

“Do it.” Teba agreed with Yunobo. 

“I don’t even know where to find him. He just shows up unannounced... and unwanted.” Link said trying to make excuses. 

“Link.” Yunobo said in a serious tone. Their eyes met and Yunobo gave Link an eloquent look. 

“what?”

“Do you like Mipha? Like do you see you two being together?”

“It’s a possibility. I’m not opposed to it happening.” Link replied in a quieted voice so that the fellow classmates around them couldn’t hear him.

“Then you shouldn’t try to hide your feelings. Confront Daruk, Revali, whoever and lay down the facts. You like this girl and she likes you and they’ll get over it.” Yunobo leaned forward slightly to rest a hand on Link’s shoulder, a smile on the Goron’s face put to rest the nerves Link was feeling moments ago.

“When did you become all sentimental?” Teba asked Yunobo in an impressed voice. 

“We Goron are fantastic lovers.” Yunobo said with a smirk on his face. With that said simultaneously, Link and Teba both stood up from their seats and began walking away, ashamed to be even within 1,000 ft of Yunobo. Yunobo laughed loudly and headed after them.

\---

 

Link had gotten through the school day conflict free and he was actually thoroughly surprised about it. He was sure with such a good streak at school he would run into trouble eventually. He thought this mainly because he was standing in front of his dorm room door terrified to open it. Daruk had to be in there, the light was on in the room, glowing from beneath the door. Revali must have told him what had happened at the party. Daruk was in there planning out Link’s death. 

Link hesitantly went to open the door only to jump back in shock. The door had opened just as he began to reach for the knob. There in the door was Daruk looking off somehow but Link couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Little Guy!” Daruk shouted and held his hands up. Link noticed that in his left hand was a clear bottle of alcohol. Link had seen many bottles similar to it last night. “Little Guy you. Did. NOT. Come home last night. That’s just rude.” Daruk was drunk. Plain and simple, Link could tell now by how he talked. He was surprised he didn’t guess when he opened the door when the smell of alcohol was in the air.

“I slept in the woods last night.” Link said trying to be calm and analyze the situation.

“The woods? That’s weird, you’re weird.” Daruk pointed toward Link with the bottle in his hand. 

“Daruk are you okay? Why are you drinking right now?” Link asked hesitantly.

“Because. I. CAN.” Daruk slurred while trying to speak but he brushed it off and went to take a swig from the bottle. “Come in little guy, come in.” Daruk turns in his spot and heads back into the dorm room. Link follows and heads to his bed hastily. Link props himself on his bed so his back is against the wall. Daruk takes the same position on his bed so that they’re across the room from each other but still face to face. “I hate the taste of this stuff, but it numbs the mind.” Daruk said groggily to half himself and half toward Link. Daruk was admiring the bottle in his hand, holding it delicately. It took a moment, but Link’s eyes drifted to Daruk’s desk and he noticed a series of empty beer bottles, cans, and another empty bottle of the same thing Daruk had been drinking currently. 

“Daruk maybe it’s time to stop drinking? Huh? Sober up?” Link said giving a concerned face to his roommate.

“You’re right. I’ll kill myself at this rate.” Daruk leaned over and placed the bottle on the ground next his bed. He let out groans during his lean, it looked uncomfortable. 

“Why are you so drunk?” Link was fishing for whether or not Revali had ratted on him but also truly concerned for Daruk’s wellbeing.

“I blew it last night.” Daruk let a hand cover his face in shame. “I blew it with Mipha.”

Link swear he could feel his heart stop beating. 

“You know what she told me? She said she wasn’t interested in me!” Daruk let out a sob as he began crying at the memories from the night before. 

“Maybe she-“ Link had started to speak until he was cut off by Daruk.

“Link, I know…” Daruk’s voice was low. 

“Daruk, I’m so-“ Link was slowly shifting himself to be able to make a quick escape if need be. Link’s voice was shaking as he shifted in his seat. 

“I know she’s interested in someone else.” Daruk looked up to make eye contact with Link. “It’s the only reason she wouldn’t want to be with me, because she wants to be with someone else. I’ve been in here all day trying to figure it out. Who is it?”

Link was silent. Did he just hear that correctly? Daruk didn’t know. Not yet at least.

“When I find out who this guy is I swear I’m going to kill him!” Daruk shouted in anger. He leaned forward from his bed and reached for the bottle of alcohol and drank more of it. 

Terrified Link made his way to the door. The only thing on his mind in this moment was that Daruk had no clue it was him who Mipha was with. Who knows how long it will take him to find out, especially with a psychotic bird on the loose who happened to see him and Mipha kiss. 

“Daruk I’m going to head out, grab some uh… food! Yea grab some food. I’ll get you something.” Link rushes to open the door and flee from the dorm. He pauses on the other side of the door. He turns around and opens the door and peaks his head through to look at Daruk. Their eyes meet, and Link say hurriedly, “Stop Drinking.” With that said he’s disappeared from the door way and running down the hall. He has got to find Revali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story so far!  
> Also I apologize for terrible grammar.  
> I'm not the best writer, I'm just doing this for fun.


End file.
